Big Time Start
by katzy8
Summary: A bunch of one shots of the bnd growing up in Minnesota. Follow them through relationships, school, and hockey. This is how they became the people who we all love and adore today. Prompts Welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting at Daycare

**A/N: Please please please send in prompts!**

**Guys are 3**

**Kendall**

"But mommy I don't want to go to daycare." I whine. "I want to stay home with you."

"But mommy has to go to work. Don't worry I'm sure you will meet some nice boys to be friends with."

As we walk into the daycare I see a bunch of Power Rangers stuff and run to go play with it forgetting my mom was even leaving me there.

**James**

"Bye, Bye, Mommy." I say and hug her goodbye. Today is my first day of daycare and I can't wait to make new friends.

"Bye bye James." She kisses my head and then walks out the door.

I look around the big room. I see a dirty blonde boy around my age playing with some Power Ranger toys. I run over and sit down by him.

"Hi! I'm James. Can I play with you?" I ask.

The blonde looks up and smiles. "Yeah. I'm Kendall. Which one do you want to be? I'm the red one."

"I'll be the blue one."

He grins and hands me the blue Power Ranger. "Now I don't have to play alone. I was afraid I wouldn't meet any new friends."

"Well now we're friends so we don't have to be alone anymore." I say.

**Logan**

I wave as my Mom leaves me at daycare. She has to work and it's the only logical thing to do with a 3 year old.

I look around the room to see who I should play with. As I walk towards some kids who are reading I trip over someone's foot and fall.

"Ow!" I cry out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't tell!" a blonde boy with shaggy blonde hair begged as he helps me sit up. "You can play with me and my friend if you want."

"Sure. I'm Logan." I chirp and follow the kid to a bunch of Power Ranger toys where a boy with semi long brown hair sits.

"I'm Kendall and that's James. We're friends." The boy who said his name was Kendall tells me.

"Hi." The boy whose name is James says and gives me a small wave.

"You should be our friend because if you're our friend you can play Power Rangers with us!" Kendall exclaims.

"Ok I will be friends with you. Can I be the green one?"

**Carlos**

I am holding onto my mommy's leg crying. No way am I going into this daycare with all the big kids. My Papi gave me my helmet to protect me from them but I am still scared.

"Now Carlos you need to let go." My mommy tells me.

I just shake my head and more tears come from my eyes.

"Hi I'm Sammy. Would you like a snack?" a nice woman asks.

I nod and she takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen where she gets me a corndog. "Now let's go find you somewhere to sit at lunch today." She smiles and leads me through tables of big kids.

"Hi boys do you mind if Carlos sits with you?" Sammy asks three boys.

They are all really tall. One has blonde hair, one short brown and one with long brown.

They nod and I go and sit and eat my corndog silently with them.

"I-I'm Carlos." I stutter out.

"I'm Kendall, and that's James and Logan. We're all friends." The blonde one replies.

"Oh that's nice." I say. I don't think they would want to be friends with a small kid like me.

"Why are you wearing a helmet?" the James boy asks.

"It's suppose to protect me from all the big kids here."

"Well you don't need that helmet anymore. We're gonna protect you because you're our new friend." Kendall tells me.

"Really?" I ask and give a big smile.

"Really." The three boys say together.


	2. Chapter 2: Logan's Bully

**A/N: Please please please send in prompts!**

**Guys are 11**

**Logan**

"Let's go nerd! Fight back! Do something!" Rider teases me and slams be against the locker.

"Stop it!" I say trying to sound threatening.

"You friends aren't coming to save you Logan. They have tickets to see the Minnesota Wilds and they won't wait for you. They don't even like you. They just hang out with you so you will do their homework." Rider jerks me against the lockers and I bang my head on them hard.

Is that true?

"When they find you beaten up they won't even care I bet."

"Hey! What are you doing to our best friend?!"

I turn my head and see James, Carlos and Kendall walking down the hallway.

"Well?" Kendall asks as they reach us.

"I think we are gonna have to show Rider what happens when he messes with one of us." James says and cracks his knuckles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlos screams and jumps on Rider's back.

I pull away from Rider as Kendall goes and tackles Rider to the ground.

"Eh what are you doing to Rider?" a another jock asks.

"You wanna go?' James challenges.

The jock chargers James and tackles him to the ground. I then jump on top of the jock knocking him off James.

"Break it up! Break it up!" a teacher comes and pulls us all apart.

"You two my office. You four go home and I will call your parents with your punishments." The teacher yells.

We all walk to Kendall's house because Mrs. Knight won't be home to ask what happened.

"If that guy ever bothers you again let us know." Kendall tells me.

"Ok." I go get the first aid kit and start to take care of everyone's bruises and cuts. "Are you guys just friends with me because I do your guys homework?"

"What? No, were friends with you because we like hanging out with you and your super fun." Carlos exclaims.

"We have been friends since daycare when you tripped over my foot. When you're that young you become friends with someone because you like them. We've been friends ever since." Kendall says.

"Yeah whatever Rider said to you don't believe it. Now before our Moms find out what we did today how about we have them drive us to a Minnesota Wilds hockey game?" James suggests.

"Let's go!"


End file.
